warriors of legend
by driedreddragon
Summary: a young man with a troubled past must travel with his friends to find their master. a long the way the will meet many friends and enemies.While trying to save the world from an evil that none have ever seen before.


**It was a dark night , but all was not quiet. There was a bunch of people standing in front of a burning home. This fire however was different from any fire they ever seen before. What was weird you ask?. The weird thing about this fire was that it stayed only on this house it didn't show any sign of spreading or even stopping. How ever only one voice could be heard over the roaring flames. The voice came from a young boy who looked to be about 8 years old. **

** "Mom! Dad!" The boy yelled with tears rolling down his face.**

** " NO!!" He yells as he wakes up.**

**He looks around the room and realizes he was having a night mare. He gets out of bed and walks over to the window and fells the cool breeze on his face.**

** "Damn!"**

**The next day the boy wakes up and heads out to the training yard. While walking out to the training yard he looks outside the school gates. He can't help but notice how Cave Side Village has changed over the years. They finally had a verity of places to eat then before. They even established relations with other villages by becoming the biggest supplier of fish. Other villages to see that as a big deal, but to cave side village it means a lot. He keeps on walking and still is surprised how big the school is. The school is about the size of for dojo put together. It has two floors. The lower floor is for the girls and the top is for the boys. The rooms are only for those students who really don't have a home to stay. In the middle of the school is a big ring . This ring is used for their sparring sessions. The ring is mainly a piece of the ground surround by a fence. The whole school however is surround by a wall to divide the school and village. **

**He finally reaches the training yard and sees a young teenager sitting in the middle of the ring. He looks to be about eighteen and has red short hair. The teenager is about average height and isn't really built. He was wearing the uniform the master had everyone where while school was in session. He already knew who he was in fact they been friends ever since he game to this school after that incident ten years ago.**

** " What's up Jake? He asked as he stepped into the ring.**

** "Not much." Jake said when he saw Jason . Jake then got of the ground and turned to Jason.**

** " So ready?"**

** Jason got into his fighting stance and smiled, " when ever you are."**

**Jake charged and Jason with his arm ready to strike. Jason saw the punch coming and blocked it. He then countered with a punch of his own. Jake managed to avoid the punch right before it hit. He dropped to trip Jason , but Jason flipped over the leg and side kicked Jake as soon as he came back up. Wasting little time Jason tried to attack while Jake was on the ground, but Jake seeing the punch coming rolled out the way and kicked Jason in the chest. Jason flips back up and looks at Jake. However before he could attack he notices something forming in his hands. Then suddenly Jake hurls it at Jason .**

** "Damn!!" He yells. He quickly puts his hands out as the blast hits him.**

**Jake smiles. He finally did it. He used his wind element attack. See each person has an element that they can use. It usually reflex's on the persons personality. Since he is calm like the wind. Well naturally he is able to use those kind of attacks. Jason however has a temper they clouds his judgment most of the time. which explains why Jake was able to hit him, or so he thought. Once the smoke cleared he saw a white circle in front of his hands. It was a shield. No not the type of shield that is used to block a gun shot. It is formed by using your bodies energy to block elemental type attacks. Just as Jason was about to attack with his on elemental power a voice interrupts.**

** "Hurry up you losers so the real fighters can use the ring!" **

**They turn to see another teenager their age. He has spiky short blond hair. He is about Jason height. His name is Lu Chung. He believes that he is the best fighter in the school. Jake turned and looked at Jason. This was not good anytime Jason and Lu Chung where in the same area trouble always started. **

** "What you say Blondie?" Jason said knowing that it would make him angry.**

** " I told you not to call me that." Lu said as he stepped closer to Jason **

** " O.K. fine just answer one question, How stupid are blonds?"**

**That was it before Jake could react Lu swung at Jason. Jason dodged to the right and kicked lu in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees. Every was shocked by just how easily Jason knocked Lu to his knees. Lu couldn't believe it him self. He would be made a fool of, not by this guy. Lu then got up and throw dirt into Jason face and before Jason knew it he felt like he was shocked by lighting. He fell to the ground and looked up Lu was standing over him smiling his hand smoking from the attack he used on him.**

**Suddenly Lu hand was surround by electricity again and swung at Jason managed to barely dodge the attack. Jason quickly kicked Lu in the face as he got up causing Lu to stagger back. Jason then sent Lu flying throw the fence with one powerful kick. Lu slowly got up and felt something warm running down the side of his face. He wiped it with his hand and saw blood. **

**_"He made me bleed_" Lu thought to him self," _He made me bleed_!"**

** "Enough!" a voice yelled in anger**


End file.
